Kidnapped By a Past Lover?
by katherinefelton
Summary: Hunter Redfern has captured Mary-Lynette. Will he harm her or is she special to him? Will Ash save her? You'll find out... :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey:) Because your reading this, it obviously means you clicked the thingy for my story. AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT. It's not that long. I hope you enjoy though!**

**Disclaimer: I hate having to write this...but...unfortunately...I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD. :'( :(**  
**Ash: Or me and Mary-Lynette!**  
**Me: Shut Up! I do own you! That's why your tied to a flagpole. **  
**Ash: Dammit! **  
**M'Lin: At least we can see the stars out the window...**  
**Ash: Katie! Don't you dare close those curtains!!!**  
**Me: Too Late....**

**Anyway....Have Fun Reading...:) Oh and I don't own the song 'Just Keep Breathing' or 'Fireworks.' Unfortunately...**

It had been a whole two years since Mary-Lynette had seen Ash. He hadn't been in contact much, once every two months he would ring Jade, Kestrel and Rowan for a check-up but he would never ring her. Mary-Lynette wondered if he wanted too but he didn't have her number. But Ash wasn't stupid because if he wanted to speak to her he would Ask his sisters for her number. It had been exactly two whole years from today. She wondered if Ash remembered, probably not. Last year I think he forgot too because neither me, Jade, Kestrel or Rowan heard anything from him on that day.  
Mary-Lynette lay her head back down onto her pillow and slowly rested her eyes. She drifted off into her mind thinking about his touch, his smell and most importantly his handsome smile. Mary-Lynette felt a big grin make its way across her face uncontrollably. Just because Ash had let her down doesn't mean that she has to stop loving him, does it?

Of course it does! She needs to move on and get used to the fact that Ash wasn't coming back. She signed and turned onto her side. Her eyes widened in shock when she realised she was going to be late for school. She jumped out of bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She yawned tiredly and then kicked herself to hurry herself up. Instinctively she ran into her bathroom and took a shower. Because she was in a hurry she didn't really notice that the water was extremely cold until she got out. Immediately she let out a breathless shriek and then started wrapping millions of towels over her body.  
'Mare? What are you doing in there?' she heard Mark ask from outside the door.  
'Errr...nothing' she answered.

'Hurry up then! If we're late again we're going to have another detention!' he demanded.  
'I'm going as fast as I can' she said quietly as she was buried under mulltiple towels. When she heard Marks footsteps move away from the door she shot up and looked into the mirror. Mary looked at her reflection and let out a heavy breath, to her it sounded like a gasp for air. Her dripping wet shoulder lengthed hair was perfectly layered. Even when it was wet you could see how delicatly the strands of her hair were placed together. She brushed through it and then plugged in her hairdryer and began drying her locks.  
She quickly dried the last bit of her hair and then ran back into her room. Quickly, she dropped the towel from her body and dashed to her wardrobe. After a few minutes of deciding what to wear, Mary-Lynette returned to the centre of her room holding a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt with fangs on it. Ash had got her it before he left, it was her favourite shirt because inside the shirt on the back Ash had left her a message.  
_Even when we're apart, we'll still be looking at the same sky!  
I'll return to you with my slain dragon in one year.  
I Love You, Ash xoxo. :]  
_Mary suddenly felt happy but also angry at the 'one year' part. Why lie? What's he got out of it? Oh yeah I know. My broken-heart, she thought. She put on her clothes and then placed her bag on her bed.  
Pen, check.  
Penicl, check.  
Planner, check.  
English Homework, check.

Purse, check.  
Phone, check.  
IPod, check.  
Earphones check.  
She smiled eagerly at her organisation and then walked over to her mirror. Mary pulled out her make-up bag and began applying the usual eyeliner, mascara, blusher and lip-gloss.  
Happily she walked back over to her bag and admired it again. It was beautifully coloured, the blue was like the sky and it the centre of it was a stunning crescent moon.  
Vampires' or no vampires she would never stop loving the stars and sky.  
'MARY-LYNETTE, BREAKFAST!' she heard Claudia shout from downstairs. Mary-Lynette opened her door and made her way downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she immediately smelt the rush of bacon and sausages. Claudia gave her a motherly grin and then motioned for her to sit down. Mary-Lynette took a seat by the counter and quickly ate the sensational food with Mark, who sat beside her. When she was finished she placed her dish in the sink and grabbed two granola bars from the cupboard. Claudia noticed her and her expression suddenly change to concern.

'I can make you a lunch if you want' Claudia offered.  
'No thanks, this will do' she lifted up the bars 'I have money from babysitting so if I want anything else I can just buy it' she responded.  
'I just don't want you starving and getting all skinny like all those girls on T.V' Claudia added.  
Mare couldn't help but giggle. Mary-Lynette? Anorexic-size zero? She'd die before that ever happens.  
Mare walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
'BYE DAD! SEE YA WHEN I GET BACK!' she shouted up too her dad when she went to pick up her bag that she had dropped by her feat when she was eating.  
'We've got half an hour yet Lyn' Mark stated, confused.  
Mare huffed, 'What am I going to do till then?' she asked no one in particular but Mark shrugged anyway then got back to his breakfast.  
'I'll walk to school, gives me something to do' she decided.  
'And what about me?' Mark pointed out.  
'Oh, urm...'  
'Never mind I'll get a ride with Jade' he said while pulling out his phone, probably to text Jade.  
'Right well, bye' she said before she left the house. Mary-Lynette searched around in her bag for a couple of seconds and then brought out her iPod and earphones.  
She played around with the buttons for a while until she found the song that best suited her mood. She put both ear-phones in her ears and let the lyrics flow to her head as she walked along the path.  
_The door slams, I wake up_

_Another illusion I have made of this_

_I cry, I swept away every tear that I've cried_

_And I swear this was your choice_

_So save me from falling with the sound of your voice_

_Are you lonely? Do you hold back?_

_Will the road ahead keep you on track?_

_I know you made what real for,_

_but I can't help to die just a little bit more_

_I'll miss your every moment_

_I can't hold it_

_And I swear_

_I'll miss your perfect charming selfishness_

_I can't say goodbye, say goodbye!_

Mary-Lynette could feel the streaming sun bouncing off her skin. The music had really calmed her and she could feel a sheepish grin starting to make its way onto her face.

_So here goes my last chance_

_Of an hopeless romantic and I don't understand_

_Why you don't, why you want to show_

_Your dangerously enemy and it's tragic so pathetic_

_I'm in love with you and you just don't get it_  
_  
__So when you lay your head at night do you think of me?_

_Do you think it's right to leave me here to kick myself,_

_to hate myself, for all that I felt?_

She was connected to the song, it was like the song was aimed directly at her. Frowning, she wiped the tear that was creeping from her eye and played the next song. Unfortunately the next song didn't make her mood change.

_So this is the end of you and me_

_We had a good run and I'm setting you free_

_To do as you want, to do as you please_

_Without me_

_Remember when you were my boat and I was your sea?_

_Together we'd float so delicately_

_But that was back when we could talk about anything.  
_

Groaning, she signed sadly and then sat down on a curb. 'Why did you have to leave me Ash?' she whispered slowly.  
'Excuse me?' she heard a male voice say behind her.:)

**Oooo...exciting stuff right? Okay Okay..its not that good but I can improve...I PROMISE. :) Now that you've read this you have to add to your faves and wait for next chapter! mwuahahh your stuck with me now.**  
**Oh and feel free to drop by a review if you want.(That was the nicest way of saying it, but if you don't respond to niceness I'll just have to use blackmail!)  
Review or I'll go into the book and stake Thierry. You'll have to review now...tehe. :P  
Anyway...BYE:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thank you for reading! This chapters REALLY! short. But I had to get it out of the way. :P Anyway....  
Disclaimer : Like I said before...I don't own the night world! :( :( LJ Smith Does. One Day I will steal it from her! And If you review I'll give you people some. :P  
Morgead: You'll never own the night world! hahhahahahahaha.**  
**Me: Wanna bet? **  
**Morgead: Sure. How much? **  
**Me: How about your life??? **  
**Morgead: I'll sure enough to accept you wager....**  
**To Be continued...**

Ash couldn't sleep. He rolled onto his side and saw that it had just passed 8:30. He gasped quietly and then lay his head back into his pillow. Ash knew what day it was today; it was the second year anniversary of when he had last seen Mary-Lynette. His Mary-Lynette. A tear dropped from his eye and he brought his hand to rub it off his cheek. He had been crying a lot lately because he knew that he would have to break his promise to Mare again. Stupid Thierry!, he thought. Thierry had sent Ash on a mission today, it wasn't actually Thierry's point considering Ash hadn't told anyone about the anniversary and how he was planning on going to her. Talking about her just made him depressed. Thinking about her made him depressed as well but he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Lazily, he got up out of the bed and went out onto the balcony. Considering he was a vampire and he was mostly always cold he could feel the wind blowing onto his bare chest. He shivered and then lifted his head upwards, eyes closed. 'I hope you look up into the sky and think of me, Mary-Lynette' he mumbled under his breath.  
'What are you doing?' he turned around to see Quinn standing in his room, giggling quietly.  
'Nothing!' Ash said, irritated. He ran back into his bedroom and stood in front of Quinn.  
'What's up?' he asked him.  
'Hannah said they're leaving soon so you better, quote. 'Get your stupid Mary-Lynette loving butt down there' I guess that means...Hurry Up' Quinn said, grinning widely.  
'I'm coming, I'm coming' Ash said, pushing Quinn out the door. He slipped on a black t-shirt and black jeans and then combed through his ash blond hair. He walked over to his desk chair and put on his leather jacket that was hung over it. As he was walking out the room his eyes shifted to the photo of Mary-Lynette that was stuck on his mirror. He walked over to it and put it in his pocket, signing.  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he could see Gillian reading a book that was titled 'spells for advanced witches' with David sat next to her looking interested. Next to her he could see Poppy and James training and then opposite them Keller and Galen were talking about shifting.  
'Ahh, Finally Ash awakens' Keller said, giggling. Everyone turned to look at him, smirks on their faces.  
'What? eight thirty isn't a normal time for a normal person to wake up' he said defensively.  
'Your not a normal person Ash' Gillian joked. Everyone began giggling quietly to themselves so Ash just changed the subject, not wanting to get angry.  
'So, is someone going to explain the assignment?' he asked.  
Gillian, David, Keller, Galen, Poppy, James, Rashel, Quinn and Ash were all gathered round the sofas giving Thierry their full attention.  
'There's this girl that is wanted by Hunter Redfern. One of his own decided that Hunter wasn't treating him right and came to us with their plans. Apparently the girl is 'special' to Hunter and he has sent his spies out to retrieve her' Thierry explained.  
'How old is she exactly?' David asked.  
'Where does she live?' James put in.  
'She's around nineteen and she's human. We think that anyway, she lives in the middle of nowhere far west from here. I'm not sure what the place is called but the driver knows everything and you will be there in under three hours. Also, Hunter is certain about this girl so he would have sent his best agents. Be careful' he continued, when he said the last part his face was covered with concern.  
'Ooooooh. I hope she's not his soulmate. I mean who would want to be soulmates with Hunter Redfern?' Poppy said.  
'Nobody' they all said in agreement.

**Like I said before...short! Is anyone having any ideas of whats going to happen? Lol...Tell me your ideas and if they're good enough I'll decide whether or not to include them. I'll update tomorrow, PROMISE! Thanks Again For Reading. :) CUSTARD CREAMS FOR EVERYONE. Well your going to have to come to my house first to get them. But you don't know my address! Hahaha Custard Creams are ALL mine!**  
**BYEE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Heyy :) Hope you enjoy... :)  
(News reporter) : On Today's News...a girl tried to steal night world from LJ Smith yesterday but didn't succeed. She was permitted to a mental home after she threatened her and then called for the characters to save her....  
Morgead : Haha, told ya I would win. ;D  
Jez: I know! She can't own us who does she think she is?  
Me: I'm Katie Redfern, married to Ash Redfern and you are?  
(Gasps)  
Morgead: I thought you were locked up!  
Jez: Married to Ash? She really is crazy.  
Katie: DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!  
To be continued...  
**

'Excuse me?' she heard a male voice say behind her. Mary-Lynette pulled out her earphones and jumped back onto her feet.'Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you' he said apolicgetically.  
'Oh, its fine' Mare said back.  
'What was it you were saying before?' he asked.  
Mary-Lynette looked up to the sky and put her hand threw her hair. 'I was just singing along the the song' she replied, pointing to her iPod.  
'Why did you have to leave me, Ash? What song might that be?' he smirked. Mary-Lynette looked at him embarrest but also annoyed. 'I'm sorry' he said after noticing that she was annoyed. 'I didn't mean to eavesdrop.'  
'Its fine' she shrugged. She looked at him with a friendly smile and introduced herself. 'I'm Mary-Lynette Carter, and you are?'  
'I'm Kyle Redfern. A very, very, lucky guy' he replied.  
'R...red...fern?' Mary-Lynette stuttered and then she felt herself being picked up and thrown over his shoulder. She kicked and squealed but he just carried on running with vampire speed.  
'Too bad I'm not allowed to hurt you' he said, with a voice full of disappointment. 'You must be really important to Hunter' he continued while he slowed down abit.  
'Hunter?' Mare had heard of Hunter from Ash. Apparently he was pure evil and utterly cunning. But what did he want with Mary-Lynette, she hoped he didn't know about Ash and her. But then why wasn't this Kyle guy allowed to hurt her? Isn't the punishment death? Did Hunter want to do it personally? Mare was confused and angry.  
'Confused?' Kyle asked her as if he was reading her mind.  
He started to laugh evily and then tightened his grip on Mares body. 'You have no idea how much loyalty I'm going to get when I bring you to him. He's been looking for you secretly for about...well, AGES!' he said viciously.  
'I didn't ask him to do that did I?!?' Mare spat.  
'Well, actually you did' he said smugly.  
'What?'  
'I'll leave it for Hunter to explain, first we need to get you to him and if you keep talking to me its going to take twice as long so sorry about this but...' he said before he smacked Mary-Lynette powerfully over the head. Her world was covered with darkness as she felt her eyes slowly close...

Mark was on his way to Jades house when he has overheard the Nightworlders. He didn't know that they were vampires at first but when he heard them mention Hunter Redfern he knew that he had to hide.  
'Kyle just got the girl' one of them said.  
'Of course Kyle got the girl, now Hunters going to give us all a guilt trip for not being fast than his dearest relative' another said, rolling his eyes.  
'Kyle said that her name is Mary-Lynette and he's taking her back to Hunter now' the first one continued.  
'She let him take her?'  
'You know Kyle, he probably smacked her round the head or something' he answered, smirking.  
'If Hunter finds out he's going to have a fit!'  
'Bah, I know. What's with him and this vermin girl?'  
'I have no idea. Come on, we better head back to base' the vampire said then they walked back the opposite way.  
Mark instantly got up and wiped away the tear that was forming from his eye. He felt like running up to those vampires and knocking them out, but he knew he couldn't do that because he's only human. Plus, he couldn't save Mary-Lynette if he was dead could he? He shot off for the Redferns house as quickly as possible. Kestrel, Jade and Rowan would know what to do.

'THEY TOOK MARY-LYNETTE?!?' Rowan screamed.  
'Oh Goddess!' Jade whispered.  
'We have to save her. This Hunter guy, do you know where he's staying?' Mark demanded.

'Alone? Three vampires and a human. We don't have a chance' Kestrel acknowledged.  
'Then we call Ash' Jade said, everyone turned to look at her.  
'He'll do something stupid, he'll go crazy' Rowan commented.  
'He's at Circle Daybreak now isn't he? I'm sure they will help us' Kestrel added.  
'Less talking more doing!' Mark insisted. Jade hated what this was doing to him so she ran over to the phone, dialing Ash's number slowly...

Ash and the other Circle Daybreak agents were in the back of their disguised van. They had been travelling for just under two hours now and Ash was getting bored. He had had longer trips before but they usual included a jet and alot of leg room. I mean, Thierry's practicually a billionaire and he couldn't get them a limo? Shows how much he cares for their comfort.  
'So Barny?' Ash asked the driver.  
'Its Barnabus actually' he replied.  
'I know, I know. Barnabus, how long till we get there?' he asked again.  
'Well Ash, we should be in Briar Creek in about 15 minutes' Barnabus replied. Ash eyes widened in shock but also worry. Briar Creek. Mary-Lynette. He would be so close to his Mary-Lynette again. From the corner of Ash's eyes he could see Quinn staring at him with shock too. Then Ash remembered that he had gave Ash the lift two summers ago.  
'You don't think...' Quinn started. Ash hadn't thought of the possibility until now, he was just too excited. 'Maybe he found out about you and her Ash' he continued.  
'Woah, Woah, Woah. What's going on here. Why am I not in this conversation!' Keller nagged.  
'Wait! Briar Creek isn't that where you said May-Lynette...' Poppy was cut off by the sound of everyones gasping.  
'Stop being so negataive! I'm sure she's fine. This is just one big coincidence' he admitted. _HWhat if its not?_ A voice in the back of Ash's midn said. _What if Mary-Lynette is in danger right now? What you gonna do about it?_ The voice continued.  
_NO NO NO!_ Ash told the voice. 'Maybe you should ring your sisters' James said.  
'Just to check' Rashel put in. Ash sighed defeatively and pulled out his mobile. Before he had the chance to ring them his voice started ringing. Ash gasped and then showed his friends who was ringing him. _Jade. _He immediantely answered it, sounding sad.  
'Hello Jade' Ash grimaced. He had the phone on speaker and everyone was listening intensly.  
'Ash. We have some news that your not going to like. I don't want you to do anything stupid okay?' Jade demanded.  
'It's Mary-Lynette isn't it?' Ash asked sounding defeated.  
'Yes. We have no idea what is going on. Mark overheard two vampires talking about how...your not going to like this bit. Kyle Redfern took her' Jade explained, waiting for Ash to lash out. Which, of course did happen.  
'KYLE REDFERN? THAT DIRTY LITTLE SCUMBAG. I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM' Ash cried.  
Gillian was crying quietly while David was comforting her. Poppy was crying too, and Keller aswell. The scene was basically heartbreaking. The boy in the mask was finally showing his true colours. He cared for someone at last but that someone was slipping away from him and he needed to help her. 'Jade? I'm on my way. We're going to get that scumbag!' Ash yelled into the phone before slamming it shut and shoving Barnabus into the passengers seat so he could drive. Then Ash speeded off through the empty streets hoping, desperately, that he could save him Mary-Lynette.

**Hope you enjoyed!! If theres any obvious mistakes then I'm sorry. :'( I'll update as soon as possible.. ;) Remeber, review!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Dudes! Sorry I didn't update sooner been too busy with...well...lazing around. Is that a good enough excuse? :) This chapter isn't very long btw, just to let you know. But its good, is that too stubborn? To say it's good when it might not be good at all? I'll leave you to decide. Don't judge me by this chapter though. I was caught up in watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer and my attention wasn't fully on the keyboard. Okay, I'm ranting now. Oh Wait. How could I forget? My mighty Disclaimer...  
Jez: If Ash loved you so much then why didn't he save you when you called? **

**Me: He was...umm...on a mission!  
Morgead: No he wasn't. I saw him like five minutes ago and we were laughing at your stupidity! James, however, was sad that you were getting locked up.  
Me: James...me likey!  
(Sighs) **

Mary-Lynette awoke in a beautiful room, the walls were creamy white

and there was a huge gold chandelier on the ceiling in the centre.

There was a stunning red carpet that covered nearly the whole room's floor,

which was made out of wood, and huge bookshelves that completed the

room. Wait! Beautiful room? Gold chandelier? Didn't she get kidnapped? What's going on? Her hand went up to check her neck and fortunately there were no teeth marks. She sighed with relief and flinched as she felt a banging pain in her head. Why did he have to hit her so hard? Couldn't he have just told her to shut up? Or didn't he want her to see where they were going? Mare buried her face in her hands and suddenly became very scared. Hunter Redfern wanted her so that meant she was going to die. She didn't want to die, nobody wants to die. Especially on this day! She didn't want to die on the day that she met Ash. Maybe it wasn't that day anymore; the hit to the head could have knocked her out for a few days. She cradled her knees and rested her head on the top of them. Tears began to pour out of her eyes and she couldn't control them. She was confused. She didn't know why she was in such a grand room when she was meant to be getting tortured or maybe even killed by now. Maybe Kyle hadn't managed to get to Hunter, maybe the sisters saved her. Maybe she's in a new secret hideout that they're using to keep her safe. That could be it, maybe it could be.  
She thought about Mark. _If I had been kidnapped, would Mark have noticed by now? Or would he think that I just bunked off with Rowan?_ _I hope not. I could really use my little brother right now.  
_She thought about Ash. _I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to get kidnapped Ash! I'm really sorry! If you have done all the making up for your bad time then thank you. Thank You So Much for changing your life for me. I hope we meet again someday. I Love You. I Miss You. I'm Sorry...  
_'Good Afternoon, my love' said the man that had just entered the door.  
Mary-Lynette stood up quickly and gasped louder than heavy waves hitting shore. She stared at the handsome red haired man that was now closer to her.  
The funny thing was...Mare wasn't scared of the stranger that could be about to kill her. But he said my love, why'd he say that?  
'My love? I don't even know you!' Mary-Lynette shouted her voice full with rage. '_  
__'_You haven't remembered yet? Oh. Well give it another day and we can be together again sweetheart' he said simply, like he didn't sound crazy at all. Which he did by the way.

**Like? I hope do. Leave your feelings in the little box thingy when you click review please! ****J**** The 5 that I've got already made me smile! I was grinning like a right weirdo! Thank You for taking the time to write a few words.... **

_**  
**_**Sabira Wolf, MirageWisteria13, xxRezxx, Shirelle, mouang. ;D xx****  
**


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note.

Please, please, please, please, don't hate me! I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a bit......  
I'm waiting for everyone to scream, cry or shout at me through the screen!  
I'm Sorry! Don't blame me! Blame school and other things out there that are distracting me from this story. ...Like You Me At Six concerts! I went to one last night and it was awesome! I got caught up in tons of mosh pits and me and my friends were going crazy when Josh came on!  
If you don't know You Me At Six then you should be ashamed of yourselves! Especially if you're a chav, I hate chavs!  
Listen to them on YouTube and then become extremely jealous that I went to see them...: D  
Anyway I'm babbling. Sorry again for putting this story on hold. When I have time I'll be putting a chapter on that will be very good! I'll make it up too you! I promise.

Byeee! X]

Oh and kiavampiress01, I would love it if Ash came into my room at night! ;D  
Thanks For Reviewing Everyone! x


End file.
